


Meister

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Drabble and a Half, Kinda, M/M, Profiles (Transformers), plus another in the end notes lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Jazz loses control.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Series: Writuary 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Meister

**Author's Note:**

> Writuary 2020  
Day 11: Subliminal
> 
> 5/14/2020: Edited end notes to fit Catalyst and compiled all related ficlets into a series.

Prowl rushed through the halls of the Ark, making his way to the medbay. The doors opened and revealed half their forces torn to pieces. “Where is he?”

Ratchet pointed to an isolation room, not looking up from Sideswipe’s ravaged internals.

Prowl opened the door and closed it carefully behind him. Only then did he turn his attention to the half-feral mech restrained on the berth. “Meister.”

Meister thrashed.

Prowl stroked down his forehelm and nasal strut – one finger, then two, then three…. “Come back to me, love.”

Jazz sagged, visor dimming and vents evening out. “What happened?”

“Soundwave. He hijacked _When the Kitchen Sinks_ and embedded something in it to trigger your battle profile. Ratchet barely managed to sedate you.”

Jazz shuddered. “How many Autobots did I-?”

“Don’t worry about that.” Prowl released his conjunx and climbed into the berth beside him. “We’ll tell them it was mind control.”

**Author's Note:**

> In Transformers (I'm not sure if it's fanon or Canon), profiles are either implanted by someone else or created by the person. They are a contained set of behaviors, personality, or psyche, triggered by specific events. For example, a battle profile is typically triggered by the sound or sight of weapons. It is hyper-aggressive and -aware and restricts the sense of pain to temporarily increase strength and endurance, creating a berserker.  
They're different than alters in human dissociative disorders in that they're not trauma-induced (or endemic), and they can be made at any time, whether or not their sense of self has fully integrated. Also, there is a designated "original" that is not a profile.
> 
> My personal headcanon is that Meister created the profiles "Jazz" and "Ricochet" and then underwent a procedure to split his spark and placed each half in a separate body in order to escape a life of crime and get a completely new identity. Whenever Jazz gets "turned off", the small part of him that is still Meister finds himself disoriented, with huge gaps in memory, surrounded by unfamiliar - and armed - mechs, and he reacts accordingly. Prowl is the only one who knows who and what Jazz and Meister are (though he refers to Meister as Jazz' battle profile because he's not sure whether or not Red Alert is watching), and as Jazz' conjunx, he also knows how to switch them back to the identity they really do prefer, via a form of hypnosis. Though he and Jazz have decided not to tell Meister anything about what's going on, as they want to keep his (trauma-induced, panicking) violent behaviors just in case they're needed.
> 
> The scary part here is that Soundwave somehow found out, and he was able to trigger a switch.


End file.
